Confessions
by Swordsman-Shadow
Summary: this is a one shot that I kinda wrote for school and thought I should post it...


**Honesty is the Best Policy**

"**Man, Malkyor, I think Roronoa Zolo is on to your existence," worried Shadow.**

"**What's wrong with that? You know that the burden of your lies to keep me from so called 'harm' is leaving you all stressed out and tired. It might help if you could share this burden with someone else," suggested Malkyor.**

"**But Malkyor, people are often afraid of what they don't understand. Trust me. If any one found out, it could put both of us in danger," Shadow explained.**

"**Shadow, if Zolo finds out on his own, your so called 'dangers' may increase than if you were just to tell him yourself," Malkyor insisted.**

"**But he won't find you, Malkyor, and besides you're very small anyway. You're barely 5 feet long. You could hide almost any where," Shadow reminded him.**

"**What if he puts two and two together and-"**

"**That won't happen!" Shadow hissed.**

"**But-"**

"**It just won't! But if he does, we'll just have to find a new place to stay and besides no one's ever discovered you before anyway," Shadow argued.**

**Zolo looked on from his hiding place outside her window as Shadow turned and walked to the door to leave. And as she stepped out the two shady eye of Malkyor, hidden in the shadows of the corner, closed gently & replied, "You did."**

**Shadow paused in the door way for a moment and then continued out the door without even a backwards glance. Zolo waited until she was out of sight to emerge from his hiding place and sneak inside to find out exactly what she was hiding from him and their crewmates. As he rummaged through her belongings all of the sudden those same bright sea green eyes opened. Zolo quickly turned to face them with one of his three blades drawn. It was now obvious to him that they belonged to no human. Then to his surprise he heard it speaking to him in a calm, almost telepathic voice, "Boy, you must be Roronoa Zolo."**

"**What? How'd you know my-" **

"**Calm yourself. I mean you no harm," Malkyor assured him.**

"**Ya' right," he thought moving his hand to his second blade as he stepped toward it. And then he saw it, a silver dragon no longer then the blade he held at it.**

"**Zolo, why do you stare?" Malkyor questioned.**

**He raised his blade to attack the unsuspecting dragon. Suddenly the door swung open & a shadowy figure lunged for his blade! His blade fell from his hand as he & the other unexpected guest toppled to the ground. Then to his surprise it was Shadow who had attacked him & who was now kneeling beside him handing back his blade. **

"**What do you think you're doing?" questioned Shadow.**

**And to be honest he didn't know any more.**

"**Shadow, what's going on? Why did you attack him?" Malkyor inquired.**

"**Malkyor, he was trying to kill you! Don't you remember what I told you about the misunderstood?" replied Shadow.**

"**That's Malkyor!" Zolo blurted out.**

"**How do you know about Malkyor? And what're you even doing in here anyway? What were you searching for?" asked Shadow**

"**Answers. I knew you were hiding something from us, I just never imagined it was a monster," Zolo responded.**

"**Zolo, Malkyor is no monster! He's just misunderstood!" Shadow hissed.**

"**It's a dragon, a fire breathing beast! What do you mean it's not a monster!" argued Zolo.**

"**No he's not! And he has a name!" declared Shadow.**

"**Shadow, stop," interrupted Malkyor.**

"**Malkyor, why he's trying to-" Shadow said defensively.**

**Zolo saw Malkyor stare deeply into her face and then after a moment or 2 Shadow reluctantly nodded. He then turned to look at Zolo. "Zolo, what is it about me that scares you? What don't you understand?"**

"**It's hard to understand when one can't tell truth from lies," Zolo replied.**

**The dragon glanced over at Shadow. She lifted her eyes to meet his glance and then began to explain everything to Zolo, like what she was doing having a dragon as a pet and why she lied to everyone. When she was finished she stood up and said, "Malkyor, I'm sorry. My doubts and lies could have led to your demise. Please forgive me, both of you."**

**Zolo looked at her suddenly, and as if she had read his mind added, "Because I lied to you, Zolo. If I hadn't, this never would have happened."**

**Confessions**

**Honesty is the Best Policy**

"**Man, Malkyor, I think Roronoa Zolo is on to your existence," worried Shadow.**

"**What's wrong with that? You know that the burden of your lies to keep me from so called 'harm' is leaving you all stressed out and tired. It might help if you could share this burden with someone else," suggested Malkyor.**

"**But Malkyor, people are often afraid of what they don't understand. Trust me. If any one found out, it could put both of us in danger," Shadow explained.**

"**Shadow, if Zolo finds out on his own, your so called 'dangers' may increase than if you were just to tell him yourself," Malkyor insisted.**

"**But he won't find you, Malkyor, and besides you're very small anyway. You're barely 5 feet long. You could hide almost any where," Shadow reminded him.**

"**What if he puts two and two together and-"**

"**That won't happen!" Shadow hissed.**

"**But-"**

"**It just won't! But if he does, we'll just have to find a new place to stay and besides no one's ever discovered you before anyway," Shadow argued.**

**Zolo looked on from his hiding place outside her window as Shadow turned and walked to the door to leave. And as she stepped out the two shady eye of Malkyor, hidden in the shadows of the corner, closed gently & replied, "You did."**

**Shadow paused in the door way for a moment and then continued out the door without even a backwards glance. Zolo waited until she was out of sight to emerge from his hiding place and sneak inside to find out exactly what she was hiding from him and their crewmates. As he rummaged through her belongings all of the sudden those same bright sea green eyes opened. Zolo quickly turned to face them with one of his three blades drawn. It was now obvious to him that they belonged to no human. Then to his surprise he heard it speaking to him in a calm, almost telepathic voice, "Boy, you must be Roronoa Zolo."**

"**What? How'd you know my-" **

"**Calm yourself. I mean you no harm," Malkyor assured him.**

"**Ya' right," he thought moving his hand to his second blade as he stepped toward it. And then he saw it, a silver dragon no longer then the blade he held at it.**

"**Zolo, why do you stare?" Malkyor questioned.**

**He raised his blade to attack the unsuspecting dragon. Suddenly the door swung open & a shadowy figure lunged for his blade! His blade fell from his hand as he & the other unexpected guest toppled to the ground. Then to his surprise it was Shadow who had attacked him & who was now kneeling beside him handing back his blade. **

"**What do you think you're doing?" questioned Shadow.**

**And to be honest he didn't know any more.**

"**Shadow, what's going on? Why did you attack him?" Malkyor inquired.**

"**Malkyor, he was trying to kill you! Don't you remember what I told you about the misunderstood?" replied Shadow.**

"**That's Malkyor!" Zolo blurted out.**

"**How do you know about Malkyor? And what're you even doing in here anyway? What were you searching for?" asked Shadow**

"**Answers. I knew you were hiding something from us, I just never imagined it was a monster," Zolo responded.**

"**Zolo, Malkyor is no monster! He's just misunderstood!" Shadow hissed.**

"**It's a dragon, a fire breathing beast! What do you mean it's not a monster!" argued Zolo.**

"**No he's not! And he has a name!" declared Shadow.**

"**Shadow, stop," interrupted Malkyor.**

"**Malkyor, why he's trying to-" Shadow said defensively.**

**Zolo saw Malkyor stare deeply into her face and then after a moment or 2 Shadow reluctantly nodded. He then turned to look at Zolo. "Zolo, what is it about me that scares you? What don't you understand?"**

"**It's hard to understand when one can't tell truth from lies," Zolo replied.**

**The dragon glanced over at Shadow. She lifted her eyes to meet his glance and then began to explain everything to Zolo, like what she was doing having a dragon as a pet and why she lied to everyone. When she was finished she stood up and said, "Malkyor, I'm sorry. My doubts and lies could have led to your demise. Please forgive me, both of you."**

**Zolo looked at her suddenly, and as if she had read his mind added, "Because I lied to you, Zolo. If I hadn't, this never would have happened."**


End file.
